Peut être que je t'aime
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Natsu avoue à Grey avoir une attirance pour les hommes, celui ci décide donc de se rapprocher de son ami pour qu'il éprouve plus que de l'amitié...
1. Chapter 1

Peut être que je t'aime

La ville de Magnolia est connue pour ses parcs verdoyant, savamment décorés de fleurs aux couleurs et aux parfums envoutants, ses forêts luxuriantes ou paraît il se cache des fées et des lutins farceurs. Mais également pour ses rues pavées, permettant d' accéder à toutes sortes de commerces ou l'on vous accueille avec le sourire. Néanmoins la plus grande fierté de la capitale de Fiore, restera toujours la guilde de trouble faite qui à élu domicile en son sein, la guilde de Fairy tail. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin pourtant le bâtiment qui servait de Q.G au mages était déjà sur le point de s'écrouler, de son plein gré, afin d'assommer les éternels perturbateurs qui s'échinait à empêcher le silence de s'installer. Pourtant en cette période d'été, la plupart des mages partait pour de longues missions au soleil, de ce fait des qu'elle était terminée il pouvait profiter de la plage et de l'astre solaire tranquillement.

C'est ce qu'avait décider de faire Fried et Bixlow, Elfman et Evergreen, Gajil et Levy et bien d'autres mages, si bien qu'il ne restait qu'a la guilde, le maitre, Luxus, Mirajane, Lucy, Erza et les deux éternels rivaux, c'était d'ailleurs eux qui comme d'habitude se tapait dessus sans ménagement. Même Happy était partit avec Wendy, Roméo et Carla.

- Espèce de sale pervers exhibitionniste râla Natsu

- Mais je t'emmerde lézard à flammèche riposta Grey en lui mettant un coup de poing

Et s'ensuit à nouveau, une ribambelle d'insultes plus ou moins recherchées ainsi que des coups plus ou moins bien placés. Lucy demanda à Erza de les arrêter mais elle était en pleine contemplation d'un délicieux fraisier et de ce fait ne pouvait pas intervenir. La blonde soupira un grand coup, et posa sa tête sur la table.

- Ça va pas Lucy demanda Luxus qui venait d'arriver

- Ces deux là me fatiguent à un point que t'imagine pas et Erza ne peut pas les arrêter vu qu'elle en plein rendez vous galant

Luxus haussa un sourcil, et se décala pour observer Erza mangeait son fraisier, l'expression dans son visage à chaque bouché lui fit se demander si la démone ne droguait la pâtisserie de la mage chevalière, puis il reporta son attention sur la petite blonde.

- Je vois... répondit il si ils t'énervent tant que ça pourquoi ne les arrêtent tu pas ?

- Si j'en avais le pouvoir crois moi ils serait déjà à moitié mort entrain de demander pardon

- J'aimerais bien voir ça... euh je voulais savoir si sa te dirait de partir en mission avec moi, je pourrais t'entrainer comme ça tu deviendrais plus forte enfin si tu veux

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans respirer et ses joues avait pris une teinte cramoisie des plus sublimes, il n'osa pas regarder la constellationiste qui se demandait si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'avait dit le mage de foudre, il regarda Mirajane qui levait ses deux pouces en signe de victoire, maudite barmaid, il la retenait avec ses idées à la noix.

- Tu sais répondit Lucy devenue rouge aussi, je suis vraiment honoré de ce que tu propose mais mon niveau est trop différent du tien je serais un vrai boulet

- Je n'ai pas proposé une ballade de santé j'ai bien conscience de la différence de niveau mais si tu est prête à bosser je te rendrai forte

Lucy ne savait trop quoi pensait de la proposition du mage de rang S, mais elle avait envie de devenir puissante et puis elle ressentait une légère attirance pour le dragon slayer de foudre, alors pourquoi pas.

- J'accepte mais ne sois pas trop brutal avec moi

- On verra si t'est sage plaisanta t'il allez va faire ta valise je viens te chercher dans une heure

Elle fit ses aux revoir à ses amis et partit, Luxus la suivit, avant de sortir il se retourna et fit un clin d'oeil à Mirajane qui lui rendit un sourire magnifique. Elle se tourna vers Erza et lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider à ranger le bazar de la guilde, la mage accepta avec plaisir, ils se rendirent donc ensemble à la réserve. Natsu et Grey continuait à se battre, sans faire attention au fait qu'ils étaient seul dans la guilde.

- J'arrive pas à croire que Luxus ait proposé ça à Luce dit Natsu en mettant un coup de pied dans le dos de son adversaire

C'est sans doute parce qu'il à un faible pour elle répondit le mage de glace en se relevant péniblement

- Il veut épouser Luce ? Il a bien du courage

Grey ne s'attendait pas à ça et explosa de rire ce qui le fit tomber, il eut un rictus de douleur car ses côtes lui faisait mal. Natsu se jeta à coté de lui et lui demanda si sa aller

- Oui oui t'inquiète j'aurai jamais cru que tu dirai ça d'elle j'étais persuadé que t'étais amoureux de Lucy

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu pense ça

- Ba t'est tout le temps avec, tu squatte sa chambre

- C'est juste une amie dont je suis très proche, rien de plus je t'assure

Le mage de glace sourit, trouvant très mignon la façon dont Natsu rougissait Cet aveu lui faisant extrêmement plaisir. Il était assis l'un à côté de l'autre contre un poteau .

- D'ailleurs y'a quelqu'un qui te plait ?

Natsu le regarda intensément ce qui mit Grey légèrement mal à l'aise, le dragon slayer se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de parler de ça à son ami, parce qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance dans ce domaine et lui avouer lui semblait être comme avouer une grande faiblesse.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment avoua Natsu, il y a bien quelqu'un mais je ne me fait pas d'illusion, un type comme moi n'a pas de chance et puis je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est qu'aimer, en réalité je n'y connais rien en sentiment et d'ailleurs j'ai peur d'être rejeter.

Natsu avait posé sa main sur ses yeux comme si il avait dit quelque chose de gênant, Grey ne le lâcha pas des yeux hypnotisé par cette vision de son ami aussi sérieux. Puis sans prévenir, le dragon slayer se leva et dos à son ami lui dit

- Excuse moi de t'emmerder avec mes états âmes, je suis sure que tu meures d'envie de te foutre de moi alors te gêne pas

Grey ne répondit pas, choqué par cette déclaration, il aimait bien le taquiner mais jamais il ne se serait moquer des sentiments du jeune mage et le fait qu'il croit le contraire lui fit mal. Il allait rétorquer mais le dragon slayer avait déjà atteint la sortie. Gray resta interdit quelques instants puis décida de s'expliquer avec son rival. Il sortit et n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ou il était, il marcha en direction de la rivière ou ils se battait souvent étant petit, il arriva a destination et regarda en contrebas. Natsu était bel et bien là, assis au bord du chemin aquatique, il avait les jambes repliés sur son torse, la tête posée sur les genoux et regardait l'horizon, mais la vie semblait avoir quitter ses prunelles d'ordinaire si expressive. Grey se demanda comment il avait pu changer d'expression en si peu de temps, ou alors était il pris d' un malaise depuis plus longtemps que cela et le dissimulait sous son sourire. Le mage de glace se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir vu la détresse de son ami avant et le rejoignit, le dragon slayer le sentit arriver et ne dit rien.

- Alors la si tu crois que je vais laisser passer ce que t'as dit sans rien dire tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil

Natsu le regarda surpris il n'avait rien dit de spécial pourquoi son ami lui en voulait, sa tête d'ahurie fit comprendre à Grey que celui ci n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait. Il soupira, et s'assit en face de son ami

- Bordel Natsu comment tu peut croire que je vais me moquer de toi quand tu me parle de ce que tu ressent

Natsu se figea, il fallait qu'il l'ait vexé pour que Grey vienne parler de sentiments.

- On est ami non continua le mage de glace, c'est vrai qu'on ne se parle pas trop de ce qu'on ressent mais on est toujours la l'un pour l'autre, c'est vrai que j'aime te taquiner et te faire sortir de tes gonds mais quand c'est sérieux je t'écoute et jamais je ne te jugerai peut importe ce que tu me dit.

Natsu avait les joues aussi roses que ses cheveux, ce qui fit aussi rougir Grey. Le dragon slayer tritura ses doigts et regarda dans plusieurs directions, ne sachant que faire, il se dit que peut être il pourrait parler à son ami de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- En fait commença t'il y'a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis quelques temps mais j'ose pas en parler, personne n'est au courant et plus les jours passent plus ça me pèse, je... euh... enfin je crois que...

- Oui vas y dit moi

Natsu se prit la tête dans les mains et frissonna, Grey s'inquiéta de l'état de son ami mais l'invita à continuer

- Merde se lamenta le dragon slayer, j'y arrive pas, bon promet moi que tu ne seras pas dégouté et qu'on seras toujours ami après ce que je vais dire

- Bien sur s'étonna Grey, t'as ma parole

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais attiré par quelqu'un et bien il s'agit de...d'un.. homme

Grey s'étonna de cet déclaration, mais n'en fut pas choqué, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, celui ci garda la tête baissé, honteux.

- Tu aimes cette personne ?

- Je sais pas trop j'y connais rien mais je crois bien que oui

Grey sourit et le prit dans ses bras, Natsu craqua et se mit a pleurer, le mage de glace lui caressa les cheveux.

- T'as pas a avoir honte peu importe de qui tu est amoureux tant que t'est heureux moi ça me va, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, alors respire un grand coup et montre moi ton sourire.

Natsu s'exécuta, ils se sourirent et se relevèrent, se dirigeant vers la guilde.

- A cause de toi l'allumette je meurs de faim

- Moi ? Non mais tu te fous de moi caleçon sur pattes

Et voilà c'était repartit pour un tour, insultes sur insultes, un coup de poing par là, un coup de pieds par ci, bref on aurait jamais cru que quelques secondes auparavant ils étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais s'était ça aussi leur amitié. Ils mangèrent à la guilde et passèrent l'après midi à aider Erza et Mirajane à ranger. Le soir venu ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux, tandis que Natsu s'endormit en un quart de dixième de secondes, allégé par l'aveu qu'il avait fait à son ami Grey lui resta allongé sur son lit à scruter le plafond en réfléchissant à ce que lui avait confié son ami un peu plus tôt. Il se posait des questions, parce que lui non plus n'était pas doué en matière de sentiments pourtant il avait compris quelques semaines auparavant que l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour son rival se transformait en quelque chose de plus profond, il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache parce qu'il le croyait amoureux de Lucy.

Mais maintenant c'était différent, si Natsu aimait les hommes peut être avait il une chance, il faudrait qu'il sache qui était l'homme qui plaisait tant à son ami et voir si il y avait une possibilité de le faire changer d'avis. Et si non et bien il l'aiderait à ouvrir son cœur pour qu'il soit heureux. Il essaya de dormir mais ses rêves furent parsemés de souvenirs en commun avec Natsu et d'idées plus ou moins catholique.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Grey se décida à demander à Natsu qui avait réussit a se loger une place dans son cœur, en y mettant beaucoup de tact bien sur, il s'habilla et partit pour la guilde. Arrivé la bas, il salua Erza et Mirajane, cette dernière lui annonça que Natsu était de corvée de patate et qu'il devrait aller lui donner un coup de main. Il accepta, et se rendit en cuisine, il serra la main de Natsu et celui ci le regarda intrigué

- Pourquoi tu tiens ton t-shirt comme ça ? T'as peur qu'il se barre

- Bein figure toi que je soupçonne un complot de mes fringues qui veulent me laisser à poil donc je me laisse pas faire

- Si j'étais à leur place je ferais pareil rigola Natsu

Ce qui lui valut un pain de la part de son camarade, il s'assit et se mit à éplucher des patates, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

- Oh fait demanda innocemment Grey, tu ne m'as pas dit qui était le pauvre garçon sur qui tu as jeter ton dévolu

Natsu fut tellement surpris par la question qu'il en lâcha et sa pomme de terre et la regarda rouler au sol en se demandant pourquoi son ami lui posait une telle question.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir s'inquiéta Natsu

- Pour prévenir ce pauvre garçon de ce qui l'attend tiens

Natsu lui lança une pomme de terre et Grey lui renvoya si bien que cela dégénéra en bataille, Grey retourna la table et se planqua derrière et jeta tout ce qu'il avait à porter sur son ami en hurlant

- CATAPULTE ! CATAPULTE*

- Gredin répondit Natsu je vais t'occire avec cette épée sacrée

L'épée en question était un épluche légume qui trainait par là, quand Grey vit ça il explosa de rire et fut rejoins par Natsu, voyant qu'il baissait sa garde le mage de glace se jeta sur son ami et le chatouilla, le dragon slayer n'en menait pas large, il avait du mal a respirer, puis il s'aperçut que Grey était allongé sur lui torse nu, apparemment son stratagème pour garder ses vêtements sur lui avait échoué. Tout à coup il y eut un bug dans la matrice**, le temps s'arrêta et les deux amis se fixèrent, le cœur de Natsu s'accéléra, bordel est ce que Grey se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, le dragon slayer était sure que non, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à lui dire de se pousser, il était certain que le mage de glace allait se rendre compte de la situation et se relever mais rien, il restait là à se contempler. De son côté Grey profiter légèrement de la situation sans pour autant tenter le diable, il attendait que Natsu le rejète mais il n'en fit rien. Etrangement, il était séparé en deux sentiments, d'abord il pensait que le dragon slayer ne le rejetait pas parce qu'il était troublé à cause de son manque d'expérience en contact humain mais de la ou il était il sentait le cœur de Natsu s'affolait puis il décela une lueur dans les yeux de son ami qui l'intrigua.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net alors il se rapprocha lentement de son rival, lentement, très lentement pour ne pas le brusquer. Ils sentirent leurs souffles chauds sur leurs visages, Grey s'autorisa même à caresser les cheveux du plus jeune, leurs lèvres étaient vraiment très proche, plus qu'un millimètre..

- Nom de Dieu*** hurla Mirajane en entrant dans la cuisine

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent aussitôt et se relevèrent, c'est à ce moment que la dèmone pris conscience de la situation, Natsu profita du silence pour se sauver aussi rapidement que possible, la barmaid et le mage de glace n'osait pas se parler, un éclair gronda de manière si puissante qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était tombé sur la guilde

- Oh non dit la barmaid ils ont annoncé une violente tempête, dépêche toi de rattraper Natsu ça peut être dangereux

Grey ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il courut en vitesse, traversa le hall de la guilde, ouvrit les portes à la volée et se jeta a l'extérieur, le monde avait changé en à peine quelques heures, le ciel était noir et des trombes d'eau se déverser sur magnolia, seul des éclairs illuminaient la voute céleste suivit de près par des grondements effrayants. Grey n'y voyait pas grand chose et tourna à plusieurs coins de rues, mais merde ou était il passé, puis il se dirigea vers la forêt et le vit à la lisière, immobile comme si il lui était impossible de faire un mouvement, le mage de glace s'arrêta et l'observa ne sachant quoi lui dire, un nouvel éclair jaillit et finit sa course sur un arbre qui craqua et se mit à tomber, droit sur le mage de feu qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait. Grey se jeta sur lui, ils roulèrent sur l'herbe et l'arbre s'écrasa sans faire aucun blesser. Natsu se rendit alors compte de ce qui se passait.

Grey se redressa et aida son rival à se relever, la pluie tombait toujours violemment, aussi le brun décida que le mieux à faire était d'aller chez le rose vu que sa maison était la plus proche, le pauvre dragon slayer était toujours figé et se laissait entrainer sans demander le pourquoi du comment. Ils coururent jusqu'à destination, une fois à l'intérieur Grey proposa de prendre une douche chaude pour éviter de chopper la mort, mais Natsu n'osait toujours pas le regarder, il obtempéra néanmoins et enleva son haut et son pantalon, imiter par l'exhibitionniste. Une fois en caleçon, ils se mirent dans la douche et se frictionnèrent énergiquement. Quand ils sortirent Natsu passa deux serviettes a Grey avant de se sécher. Tout cela en silence, le mage de glace commença à trouver cela pesant et se décida enfin à dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Ecoute Natsu je suis désolé, sil te plait m'en veux pas

- Je t'en veux pas,je suis juste un peu perdu répondit il sans grande conviction

Natsu s'assit dans le fauteuil et Grey dans le canapé juste en face. Il décida de dire tout ce qu'il pensait de son ami, pour soulager son esprit et se faire pardonner.

- Je m'excuse sincèrement avoua t'il, tu n'arrête pas de répéter que t'est pas à l'aise avec ce que tu ressent et moi la première chose que je trouve à faire c'est d'essayer de t'embrasser, tu parles d'un ami je suis pitoyable

Natsu l'observa un peu surpris par l'aveu de son ami et aussi parce qu'il était rare d'entendre Grey parlait autant surtout pour s'excuser, même si son ami ne le regardait pas, le dragon slayer voyait qu'il rougissait et il entendit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne dit rien et continua de l'écouter.

- Y'a quelques jours j'aurai jamais oser tenter un truc pareil continua le mage de glace, mais je sais pas c'est sans doute le fait que tu m'ai avouer aimer un homme, dans ma tête je me suis dit que j'avais peut être une chance, quoique maintenant que j'y réfléchit je me demande si j'ai pas voulu t'embrasser juste par jalousie parce que je suis qu'un connard égoïste qui pense que tu lui appartiens, enfin même si c'est le cas je peut te jurer que sur le coup c'est pas à ça que je pensais, je voulais juste partager un moment important avec toi.

Natsu avait les yeux exorbités, les joues rouges et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça parce que là il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, on pouvait dire que Grey avait le don de le surprendre. Il décortiqua dans sa tête ce qu'avait dit son rival pour pouvoir rebondir et répondre clairement.

_Je me suis dit que j'avais une chance_, une chance de quoi se dit le dragon slayer, de sortir avec lui ça semblait tellement peu plausible, interpréter t'il bien ses paroles, _je suis qu'un connard égoïste qui pense que tu lui appartiens_, lui appartenir en voilà une plaisante idée, mais comme il le disait lui même il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait, il ne valait mieux pas se faire de fausses idées,_ je voulais juste partager un moment important avec toi_, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là était ce son premier baiser à lui aussi.

Natsu se sentit stupide parce que en essayant de répondre aux questions qu'ils se posaient il avait réussi à s'en inventer d'autres, du coup il préféra continuer de se taire plutôt que de dire une bêtise et passer pour un abruti. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Grey de continuer son discours.

- Donc bref, je m'excuse d'avoir essayer de profiter de toi mais faut que je te le dise je suis peut être amoureux de toi

La conscience de Natsu se réveilla et l'engueula, mais bon sens bouge toi imbécile réponds quelque chose, reste pas planté là comme un idiot, pour une fois dans ta vie assume totalement ce que tu ressens, parce que t'as beau dire que tu sais pas ce que sais qu'aimer et te faire passer pour un con c'est que de la lâcheté, y'a des signes qui trompe pas alors si tu veux pas regretter ça le reste de ta vie, dis lui.

- T'en fais un peu beaucoup quand même répondit il, c'est vrai quoi il s'est rien passé

- Dans ce cas toi aussi t'en a fait un peu beaucoup en t'échappant de la sorte non ?

- Tiens prends ça dans ta face, tu l'as pas volé pensa le dragon slayer, il se leva et s'assit à côté de son ami, prit une grande inspiration.

- Je sais que t'as peur de m'avoir vexé mais c'est pas le cas, bien au contraire, j'étais content que tu tente un truc, tout simplement parce que le garçon qui me plait c'est toi.

Ce fut au tour de Grey de ne pas savoir quoi répondre, il observa Natsu qui rouge comme il était ne pouvait pas mentir, le mage de glace passa son bras autour de son ami et l'attira à lui, Natsu appuya sa tête sur le torse de son ami et écouta son cœur battre.

- Y'a pas à dire on a vraiment l'air con

- Ouais enfin surtout toi dit le rose

- C'est ça mais bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je pense qu'en général les gens qui s'avouent leurs sentiments font un Scrabble après

Grey haussa un sourcil, en dévisageant son ami, depuis quand faisait il de l'ironie, enfin au moins il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son sourire

- Des fois t'est vraiment bête

- Quoi ?! S'offusqua faussement le mage de glace

Il poussa son ami à terre, et se mit à le chatouiller, de nouveau Natsu rit à en perdre haleine, et Grey se dit qu'il adorait vraiment le voir comme ça, après quelques secondes, le dragon slayer le supplia d'arrêter. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta le mage de glace sentit une bouffée de chaleur montait en lui en voyant le mage de feu a sa merci les joues rouges, celui ci avait envie de détourner le regard un peu gêner par la façon dont le regarder son rival mais d'un autre côté il se sentait bien. Grey se rapprocha lentement mais Natsu le stoppa

- J'ai déjà vécu ça dit il si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce qui va se passer qu'il le dise tout de suite

- Et toi tu t'y oppose demanda Grey en rigolant

- A ton avis répondit Natsu en passant une main derrière la nuque de Grey pour l'approcher à lui

Celui ci sourit et se rapprocha, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Natsu, qui se laissa faire, quand Grey passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il entrouvrit la bouche pour lui permettre de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur, celui ci en fut ravi, cet échange dura quelques minutes. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent en souriant. Puis d'un coup Natsu bascula Grey, prit le dessus sur lui, et à son tour l' embrassa fougueusement, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, le mage de glace sourit

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien je trouve que t'est plutôt doué en roulage de pelle

- Je peut dire la même chose de toi répondit Natsu les joues rouges

Quand l'estomac du mage de glace se mit à gargouiller, Natsu lui proposa de rester avec lui pour diner et il ne se fit pas prier pour lui dire oui.

- Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Je sais pas ta quoi ? Demanda Grey

- Et bien on à qu'a faire une omelette aux légumes avec des saucisses grillées répondit Natsu

- Ça m'a l'air bon tout ça on s'y met ?

Natsu alluma la radio ou passé la chanson twist again, Grey rigola et se mit à danser en sortant une poêle du placard, son ami entra lui aussi dans l'ambiance en se mettant à danser, il attrapa la main de Grey et l'éloigna du plan de travail ou ils se mirent à twister en rigolant, puis tout en continuant à danser le mage de feu sortit des poivrons du frigo et se mit à les couper tandis que Grey casser des œufs, ils continuèrent à s'amuser en cuisinant, quand la chanson s'arrêta, ils attendirent d'entendre la prochaine chanson pour se remettre à danser mais la chanson en question fut try to remember.*****

- Merde j'ai plus de café dit Natsu

- C'est tout ce à quoi te fait penser la chanson s'indigna Grey

- Oui excuse moi de ne pas être ébahi devant les slows

Grey rigola et éteignit la radio, il mit ensuite le couvert en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Natsu, puis les deux mages se mirent à table, quand le dragon slayer piqua une saucisse et croqua dedans, le mage de glace décida de le taquiner.

- Est ce que tu me fait des avances ?

- QUOI?! Paniqua Natsu en contemplant sa saucisse

- Ça va je rigole ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on est ensemble je n'allais pas te sauter dessus tout de suite

Natsu respira un grand coup avant de traiter Grey de pervers, ils mangèrent ensuite en parlant de tout et de rien. En débarrassant, le dragon slayer de feu dit

- Ça fait bizarre de ce dire qu'on est ensemble

- Ça te gêne s'inquiéta Grey

- Non c'est juste que c'est soudain mais ça me plait bien

Grey l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément, Natsu participa activement apparemment, plus à l'aise qu'il n'y croyait avec les démonstrations d'amour.

- T'est au courant, qu'ils vont nous charrier à la guilde

- Je me doute mais bon on sera ensemble pour leur botter le cul répondit Grey

- Comme c'est poétique railla Natsu

Grey lui balança un torchon qui trainait là et Natsu lui balança une bouteille d'eau, voyant le mage de glace trempé, le dragon slayer sentit que ça allait barder

- Natsuuuu rala Grey

Celui ci sourit et courut dans le salon poursuivit par un mage de glace faussement en colère. Le nouveau couple de Fairy tail se poursuivit pendant un bon moment puis Grey finit par attraper sa proie pour le couvrir de baisers et de caresses, ils passèrent ensuite la nuit à parler, en regardant de vieilles photos et en cherchant une façon d'annoncer à la guilde leurs mises en couples. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher le cœur léger, chacun se faisant des films sur l'avenir.

Ils attendirent que tout les mages soient rentrés de mission pour faire leur annonce, et comme à chaque fois une fête fut donnée, ils leur fut difficile au début de s'habituer à cette relation mais au bout de deux mois, il leur fut plus facile de se donner la main, de se caresser de se découvrir. Ce fut d'ailleurs au bout de ce délai que Grey prit son courage à deux mains pour enfin dire je t'aime à Natsu.

C'était un soir d'orage ou les deux mages étaient réunis chez Natsu, Grey assit dans le canapé lisait un livre tandis que Natsu la tête sur les genoux du mage de glace dormait, quand celui ci s'éveilla, Grey le regarda droit dans les yeux

- Et si on emménageait ensemble ?

- Hein déjà mais attends faut pas être ensemble depuis au moins un an pour ça

- Je crois pas qu'il y est un protocole pour ce genre de choses mais enfin si ça te dérange on peut attendre

- Non non t'as raison excuse moi, je me demande pourquoi tu t'embête avec un idiot comme moi

- Pourquoi ? Avait répondit Grey, hey bien parce que je t'aime

- Je... je t'aime aussi

- Et il s'étaient embrassés, comme pour confirmer leurs dires.

*Les fans de Kaamelot comprendront

** Je suis une grande fan de Matrix

*** Hommage à Mathieu Sommet qui dit souvent cette expression et j'adore la façon dont il le dit

**** Hommage à Spider Man 3, et à la scène ou Harry et Mary-Jane dansent en faisant la cuisine

***** Pour les plus jeunes cette chanson était dans une pub pour le café carte noir, j'adore le chanteur Harry Belafonte qui à également écrit Jump in Line qu'on entend dans Beetlejuice


	2. Chapter 2

Nous étions au mois de décembre, mois préféré de beaucoup de personnes pour énormément de raisons, comme les vacances, la neige, et bien entendu la fameuse fête de Noël, symbole de cadeaux, d'amour, de joie, de repas copieux, de rires, mais à Fairy Tail cela prenait une autre tournure, en effet beaucoup de fées avaient peur de cette fête parce qu'elle donnait toujours de très mauvaises idées à une certaine barmaid mi ange mi démon. Enfin il faut dire que pour Mirajane tout était prétexte à avoir des idées farfelues pour créer des couples. Cette année pourtant la détentrice de Satan Soul était particulièrement redoutée car après la mise en couple de Grey et Natsu elle s'était auto proclamée conseillère matrimoniale et adoré donner des conseils, peu après eux c'est Luxus et Lucy qui avaient annoncé leur relation qui avait évolué au cours d'une mission. La démone adorait tellement ce nouveau passe temps, qu'elle quadruplé d'efforts pour mettre de nouvelles personnes en couples. Ainsi même si ce n'était que le troisième jour du mois, la plupart des mages était traumatisé à l'idée que Noël approche.

La barmaid était d'ailleurs entrain de réfléchir à un plan diabolique lorsque Natsu la tira de ses songes.

- Salut Mira

- Oh Natsu comment vas tu ?

- Ça peut aller j'aurai quelque chose à te demander mais c'est assez gênant

- Tout ce que tu veux lui assura Mirajane

Natsu lança un regard à droite et à gauche, aucune oreille indiscrète en vue mais dans le doute il se pencha sur le bar et murmura.

- Tu sais que demain ça fera cinq mois que Grey et moi on est ensemble

- Oh comme c'est mignon que tu fasses attention à ça s'exclama la barmaid

- Oui...euh...merci enfin bref, j'ai un petit problème continua le dragon slayer

- Oh non commença à pleurer la détentrice du Satan Soul vous n'allez pas rompre, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait

Et elle partit dans un délire mégalo dépressif en affirmant que ses conseils étaient parfaits et qu'en conséquent aucun couple ne pouvaient se séparer tant qu'elle était là. Natsu leva le doigt pour contredire mais la barmaid ne lui en laissa pas le temps toujours pris dans son rôle de conseillère. Quand elle eut fini, elle fixa son camarade de ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants, celui ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de déclarer.

- Tu sais que t'avais pas besoin d'en arriver là, je n'avais pas l'intention de rompre, et si tu me laissais en placer une, peut être que tu pourrais m'aider.

- Oui pardon vas y

- Et bien voilà, j'ai comment dire une certaine envie, qui euh..

Natsu rougit violemment et Mirajane sourit

- Je vois dit elle, hormone de dragon mais comme Grey est un garçon tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre

- Comment t'as compris ? S'étonna t'il

- J'ai eu le même problème avec Gajil et Levy la semaine dernière, confia t'elle, pour eux c'était facile en revanche pour Grey et toi je ne savais pas trop comment sa se passait et comme je savais que tu ne tarderais pas à venir me voir, je me suis renseigné sur le sujet

Natsu aurait sans doute rougit encore plus si cela avait été possible. Il se demanda si Mirajane avait bien fait ses recherches pour l'aider ou simplement pour se rincer l'oeil, enfin bref quelque soit la raison pour laquelle elle ai fait ses recherches, il lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait. La démone se fit une joie de lui expliquer en détails les étapes à suivre pour avoir une nuit torride et le pauvre dragon slayer se demanda pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça. Une heure et quelques détails croustillants plus tard, Natsu réussit à s'échapper, et à rentrer chez lui, il avait déjà chaud en allant demander conseils à Mirajane mais après tout ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué, il était sur le point de fondre. Il espérait trouver son petit ami a la maison, il ouvrit la porte plein d'espoirs

- Natsuuuuu ! hurla Happy

- Oh c'est toi fit mollement le dragon slayer

- Ben si je t'emmerde dit le bouda le petit chat, c'est dommage parce que Grey m'avait laissé un message pour toi

- Quoi ? Oh Happy fidèle compagnon, mon meilleur ami en qui j'ai confiance et que j'aime, peut tu s'il te plait avoir l'extrême obligeance de me dire ce que t'as confié Grey

- Non

- Aah je te donnerai autant de poissons que tu veux

- C'est mieux répondit le petit chat ça va m'en faire des poissons, alors il à dit qu'il allait faire quelques courses parce qu'il voulait faire a manger demain et aussi qu'il t'aimait.

Natsu sourit comme un abruti à l'entente de cette phrase, et s'assit en buvant deux litres de thé glacé pour faire passer ses idées incandescente dans l'attente de son compagnon, celui ci rentra plus tard que prévu et trouva son dragon slayer assoupit sur la table. Happy volait au dessus de la table.

- Happy s'étonna Grey tu est encore là, nous avions pourtant convenu que tu irais chez Wendy ce soir et demain

- T'inquiète j'y vais j'attendais que tu sois rentré, t'oublie pas mes poissons hein

- Je suis pas prêt d'oublier répondit le mage de glace tu me la répéter toute l'aprem

Sur ce Happy fit un câlin à Grey avant de s'en aller sans oublier de lancer un c'est beau l'amour. Grey rigola et se tourna vers Natsu qui dormait toujours, il posa la main sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux. Il le prit délicatement et le posa sur son épaule avant de rejoindre la chambre, il posa le dragon slayer sur le lit.

Il déroula l'écharpe qui s'enroulait autour du cou du dragon slayer, la plia avant de la déposer sur le bureau, puis il attrapa le bras de Natsu et le fit passer à travers la manche, réitéra avec l'autre bras. Il souleva légèrement le torse de son petit ami pour lui enlever totalement sa veste. Il défie ensuite le bouton de son pantalon et le fit glisser le long des jambes du dragon slayer. Il rangea les affaires correctement, il allait partir se doucher mais la vue de Natsu en boxer le figea, il se rassit à côté de lui, et commença à caresser ses abdos, ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir de contentement. Grey devint alors rouge pivoine et décida d'aller prendre une douche froide, après avoir recouvert le corps dénudé d'une couverture. Cela faisait quelques jours que Natsu était beaucoup plus demandant, mais Grey avait encore du mal a passait le pas, il se dit qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il trouve un moment pour en alla ensuite se coucher non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à l'homme qui partageait désormais ses nuits.

Quand le soleil filtra à travers les rideaux, il se déposa sur un jeune mage de glace dormant du soleil du juste, le caressant de ses rayons lumineux jusqu'à ce que celui ci se réveille, d'abord mécontent Grey grogna, et se tourna pour échapper au réveil naturel de l'astre solaire, il tomba sur un Natsu toujours endormi et sourit. Il aimait se réveiller premier pour observer le dragon slayer dormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever et de regarder par la fenêtre.

Ça va pour cette fois dit il intérieurement au soleil, avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il mit du bacon à frire, quand ce fut presque prêt il cassa des œufs dans une poêle, en attendant il mit du pain dans une assiette, ajouta le bacon et les œufs. Il ajouta deux verres de jus d'orange sur le plateau bien garni. Il fut satisfait du résultat et se dirigea vers la chambre avec son plateau. Il le déposa sur son côté du lit avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Natsu, celui ci s'éveilla.

- C'est cool d'être réveillé comme ça

- J'aimerais bien qu'un jour ce soit toi qui me réveille comme ça

- T'as qu'a pas te lever si tôt toi aussi rigola Natsu en attirant Grey à lui pour l'embrasser plus fougueusement

Puis il sentit l'odeur de la nourriture, et demanda en quelle honneur était ce

- Ben ça fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble donc voilà

- C'est pas les années qu'on fête d'habitude

- Tais toi et mange

Ils mangèrent donc ensemble en rigolant, Grey fit tomber du jus d'orange sur son torse. Natsu se mit à le lécher, sous le regard troublé de celui ci.

- Oh désolé s'excusa Natsu conscient que ce genre de démonstration gêné un peu le mage de glace

- C'est rien répondit celui ci c'était pas désagréable

C'était une phrase tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal sauf pour un dragon slayer en surchauffe intime, en manque de sensations, en pleine découverte de l'autre bref en chaleur. Natsu se jeta donc sur Grey lui plaquant les mains au dessus de la tête, celui ci surpris avait fait un petit cri de surprise.

- C'était mignon rigola Natsu

- La ferme tête à flamme tu m'as surpris c'est tout

Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Natsu pour se venger mais le dragon slayer ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il resserra son emprise sur les poignets de son compagnons avant de lui dire.

- Arrête ou je t'attache au lit

Il réfléchit deux minutes à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis continua

- Des menottes ça aurait été pas mal j'aurai du y penser dommage la prochaine fois

- Non mais ça va...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Natsu l'embrassa fiévreusement, puis il descendit sa langue le long de son cou avant de mordiller une clavicule, ce qui fit gémir Grey, Natsu remonta légèrement pour mordiller le cou de son rival, avant d'y faire un joli suçon. Trouvant ce nouveau jeu amusant, le dragon slayer continua de tracé des sillons avec sa langue sur tout les centimètres carrés de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre dans le but de découvrir, à quels endroit Grey était plus sensible.

Tenant toujours les poignets de sa victime, Natsu grignota l'épaule de Grey et mordilla jusqu'au téton qu'il suçota avec avidité. La réaction du mage de glace eut un effet aphrodisiaque sur le dragon slayer qui s'arrêta sous l'effet de la surprise. En effet le garçon aux cheveux ébènes avait pousser un gémissement très demandeur, il était rouge de plaisir et un peu de gêne. Natsu eut envie de le chercher un peu et déclara.

- T'as vraiment honte pour un rien, je vais t'en donner une raison d'être gêner

Grey ne comprit pas ou il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce que le garçon aux cheveux roses passe un doigt sur son membre a travers le boxer. Le cœur de Grey fit un bond considérable quand il vit le sourire carnassier de son compagnon indiquant l'idée qu'il avait en tête. Il voulut d'abord protester n'étant pas sure d'être prêt et de peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, mais les caresses de Natsu l'empêchèrent de réfléchir correctement et il décida de se laisser faire.

Natsu fit descendre le boxer de son compagnon, mordilla l'intérieur de sa cuisse tout en faisant glisser le morceau de tissu jusqu'en bas des ses jambes, il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour ensuite admirer le membre qui se dressait fièrement devant lui, il le prit et se mit à le lécher de bas en haut, par des mouvements de langues long et lents, qui firent surchauffer le mage de glace, il en voulait plus mais n'osait pas le demander. Néanmoins le dragon slayer du comprendre car il se mit à lécher le gland de son amant, il le suçota avec avidité puis le prit en bouche avant d'entamer des vas et vient lent et mesuré. Sans s'en rendre compte Grey mit une main sur la tête de son compagnon qui accéléra le mouvement, plus il allait vite plus le mage de glace agrippait ses cheveux.

Grey avait essayé de contenir ce qu'il ressentait en se mordant la main, mais là c'était trop dur, chaque mouvement de Natsu autour de sa verge, lui envoyer des vagues de chaleur incommensurable, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à tel point qu'il n'entendait que ça comme si il se tenait juste à côté de son oreille. Son corps fut parcouru de fourmillements, un frisson intense l'envahit, il se déversa dans la bouche de Natsu qui avala tout. Il remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Grey en léchant le torse de celui ci puis l'embrassa.

- Natsu susurra Grey c'était waouh

- Merci s'extasia le rose

Grey attrapa son compagnon et inversa leurs positions, il voulait faire ressentir la même chose à Natsu, il tenta de copier au mieux ce qu'avait fait celui ci et il se débrouillait plutôt bien, au vu des sons que le dragon slayer laissait échapper de sa bouche. Natsu s'agrippait a l'oreiller faisant rentrer ses ongles dans le tissu. Le mage de glace s'affairait à la tache et y prenait plaisir puisque chaque son produit par son ami lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Lorsque Natsu se déversa, à son tour Grey avala la semence puis s'allongea sur le dragon slayer qui reprenait son souffle.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant demanda t'il un peu nerveusement

Natsu attrapa la bras de Grey, il posa la langue sur son coude et fit remonter celle ci jusqu'au bout de son index, avant de prendre ses doigts en bouche qu'il suça, il les guida ensuite jusqu'à ses fesses, le mage de glace comprit le message et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur en embrassant son amant un peu partout pour le distraire, bien qu'il soit crispé le dragon slayer ne dit rien. Grey fit bouger son doigt jusqu'à sentir la détente de son amant, quand ce fut fait il inséra un deuxième doigt et réitéra l'opération jusqu'à ce que Natsu soit détendu. Il le refit avec un troisième doigt, quand il sentit le garçon aux cheveux rose prêt, il l'interrogea du regard pour être sure. Comme son amant confirma, , il posa les jambes de Natsu sur ses épaules, il se positionna et le pénétra, doucement, malgré cela le dragon slayer serra les dents, griffa le dos de Grey, celui ci lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa à divers endroits du visage pour essayer de détourner son attention. Quelques instants plus tard, Grey s'inséra un peu plus profondément.

- Ça va demanda t'il inquiet

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir répondit le dragon slayer

- Peut être plus tard annonça Grey en faisant un clin d'oeil

Natsu sourit et produisit un gémissement lorsque Grey se remit à bouger, celui ci s'en trouva motivé pour continuer, afin de ne pas être trop brusque, il bougea lentement, le mage de glace se sentait étonnamment bien, comme être dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur, à chaque mouvement, les deux êtres poussaient des soupirs de soulagements et des gémissements de plaisir. La lenteur des vas et viens leur permettaient de se délecter de chaque émotions qu'il ressentaient.

Puis instinctivement, les mouvements de Grey s'intensifièrent, et devinrent plus rapides, pris dans ce tourbillon d'émotions, Natsu bougea lui aussi au rythme de son amant, les gémissements ressemblaient désormais plus à des cris de plaisirs, plus aucune gêne ne se trouvait en eux.

La chaleur de la pièce s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes réchauffer leurs corps par leur acte de plaisir. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentit une telle déferlante d'énergie en eux, leurs corps vibrer au rythme de leurs respirations, Grey accéléra un peu plus, de la sueur perler de son front, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait c'était comme si il flottait en dehors de son corps, cette sensation le grisait. Le deux hommes furent assaillis d'une nouvelle émotions, leur corps tremblèrent d'excitation, des frissons remontèrent de leurs plantes des pieds jusqu'à la pointe de leurs cheveux c'était comme si une main caressait leurs dos utilisant son ongle pour remonter du bas de la colonne vertébrale en remontant le long de l'échine. Ils eurent l'impression que leurs organes flottaient dans leurs corps détacher les uns des autres. Sentant la fin proche, Grey se saisit du membre de Natsu et entama des vas et viens énergique au rythme de ses mouvements. Un dernier spasme s'empara des deux garçons et ils jouirent ensemble.

Grey se laissa tomber sur Natsu qui l'enlaça en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que le mage de glace ait trop chaud et se met sur le côté, le dragon slayer vint se lover contre lui, complètement aux anges. Puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est que vers midi qu'ils s'éveillèrent à nouveau, leurs estomacs grouillants. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de se lever.

- C'était incroyable dit Natsu en enserrant Grey par la taille

- Ouais c'était super confirma le mage de glace en rougissant

Ils préparèrent le repas ensemble, et mangèrent. En débarrassant, Natsu demanda à Grey

- En fait c'était un peu un cadeau pour notre cinquième mois c'est ça

- On peut dire ça répondit le mage de glace mais je t'avoue que je ne l'avais pas prémédité

- Moi je l'avais prémédité affirma Natsu avec un grand sourire

- Quoi ? S'étonna Grey, ha je comprends mieux pourquoi t'avais l'air aussi sure de toi mais au fait je croyais que t'y connaissais rien pourtant t'avais l'air de savoir quoi faire

Natsu rougit et détourna la tête, Grey comprit qu'il cachait quelque chose de gênant et décida de le taquiner un peu. Il le poussa sur une chaise et s'assit sur lui.

- Dis moi qu'est ce que tu ne veut pas me dire ?

- Mais rien bredouilla Natsu rouge de honte

Grey lui attrapa les mains et commença à mordre son oreille

- Non...non fais pas ça

- Alors sois gentil et dit moi ce que je veux savoir répondit Grey en continuant sa torture

- Ok ok c'est bon j'avoue tout, j'ai demander à Mira

Grey le fixa intensément, puis sourit.

- Je vois dit il ça à du être marrant comme enseignement, elle t'a appris des trucs sympa

Natsu se jeta alors sur son amant et le mordilla à son tour

- Oh oui et elle m'en à appris bien d'autres

- Hmm j'ai hâte de voir ça avoua le mage de glace

Et c'est ainsi que les deux mages passèrent la journée qui célébrait leur cinquième mois de mise en couple, ce qui était sure c'est que le Noël de cet année serait plus chaud que les précédents, et Mirajane ferait en sorte que ça continue.


End file.
